Sp00ky
Victor "Spooky" Fontañez One of the most overrated of Stream Monsters, a streamer and self-described "King Of Poverty", Victor Fontanez is considered one of the worst when it comes to the FGC. A scrub at fighting games and a supporter of Melty Bread and also the leader of TeamSpooky. Streams everything from eSports to Poverty to cSports. Works with IPlayWinner. Was evicted from his previous apartment for getting too hype while watching Japanese streams. ---- History On Nov 30 2010, Spooky joined forces with Lord Haunts (Known white person and leader of Iplaywinner.com), to form an alliance that would rock the stream world. Present - After his successful stream career between 2010-2012, Spooky announced that he would be cutting down on his streaming after EVO 2012. This was taken as a shock throughout the FGC because many took it as Spooky leaving the FGC, the number of monster casualties still remains unknown to this day. Recently Spooky has referenced to becoming "eSports" or "Selling Out", playing cSports (MTGO) on stream and being extremely free at Bloody Roar. It is now confirmed that Victor has sold, referencing that he has lost money at every major gaming event he has streamed since the 2000s. If this were true, he would have been bankrupt and could not stream anymore. He receives money from madcatz, subscribers, youtube, and many other gaming companies running these events. He would not be doing it if he could not eat and sleep well from it. Stream Monster's have taken up praying to Lord Spooby, Our Spooby, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy stream. Thy monsters come. Thy will be done, on chat as it is in game. Give us this day our daily BnB's and forgive us our missed links, as we forgive those who mash out against us. And lead us not into 8.95, but deliver us from scrubdom. For thine is the blowups, the hype, and the FGC now and forever, Amen hail Lord Sp00ky. References Set Us Free: Refers to the clip played at the end of Spooky's streams where he plays a clip from the cult Asian film, "Riki-Oh"; which depicts the title character punching a wall and setting "the monsters" free. Headkrones: Refers to headphones, was started by Spooky when making fun of the situation in which Wolfkrone wanted headphones. Spooby pls: Also refers to prior event, however to an image that was created making fun of the situation. (Wolfkrone asks for headphones in the image, and Spooky replies "What headphones while wearing headphones") Call Spooky : Common message spammed on streams whenever a stream crashes. Note that this doesn't have to be his stream. Mr.Victor Font: James Chen was thanking Spooky a.k.a. Victor Fontanez, when the stream crashed and kept repeating "To Mr. Victor Font To Mr. Victor Font To Mr. Victor Font To Mr. Victor Font To Mr. Victor Font " Team Rush Hour: '''Refers to Aquasilk and Chris Hu as a commentating team. '''What's up guys, this is Spooky: '''Generally the first words out of his mouth when a stream goes live '''What's up Spooky, this is guys: '''stream monsters reply '''ANIMEEEE: Whenever anything anime related occurs (such as NerdJosh, Love pillows, lolis, tentacles and the like.) 8.95: A popular phrase coined during Canada Cup 2011, it describes the situation where Vesper Arcade charged 8.95 for a shitty ass high resolution stream that lagged and was hella poverty. This left a mark on Canada the same as those left by other fraudulent activities such as being free to America, and Joker and his friend, "Setta World Teeth" pussying out in a money match against Fanatiq. Bible Black: An ANIMEEE frequently requested by stream monsters to be shown on Spooky's stream. This originated when stream monsters would refer to BlazeBlue as "BB" which became conflated with Bible Black. Number One Rule: A Frequent occurrence in which a complete dumbass touches Sp00ky's laptop which results in dat nigga getting defensive about his porn. But for future reference his porn folder is located at C:\Users\Spooky\Favorites\Not_Porn\REAL_TALK_NOT_PORN\Hitomi_Tanaka